You Have 1 New Email
by JayFX
Summary: Kira warned her about some people in chat rooms, but she didn't belive him. Nobody could track her down..... could they? AxC
1. Chapter 1

Well, I got a story up! And don't worry I will be able to finish this story, I will not quit. This story first started out as a short story for school, no connection to GS or GSD what so ever(well the main characters name was kira, but she was a girl XD) this is my first real story so I would love some chritisism! But go easy. Ok, well here it is!

Disclaimer: well, i think it is quite simply, if I did own GS, I would be animating this!

By the way, this story is AU and characters are 16-17

♥

"I can't wait to see this new café!" exclaimed Cagalli as she and her two best friends, Milly, Shiho, and Lacus, walked along the side walk. "I heard that they have this one drink that will keep you up for 24 hours it has so much caffeine in it!"

"You and your obsession with coffee" Milly sighed as they came to the cross walk and waited for the light to change.

"Nah, only ice cappuccino's." she replied and they came to the entrance of the café.

They opened the door and stepped in, and when they did they couldn't believe their eyes. At the back, there was ten computers lined up, most of them in use, then there was a fireplace at the side of the café with a love seat, coffee table and lounge chair around it, and everywhere else there were tables with chairs and a sofa here and there. And at the counter, to Cagalli's delight, there was a huge glass case filled with every kind of dessert possible. (kinda like a really nice starbucks)

"I've found my new home!" laughed Cagalli.

"Well, how about we order our drinks first before we get into harassing the manager?" Joked Lacus, Milly and Shiho just nodded their heads.

"Here," Cagalli said while handing lacus her money, "can you order mine for me, I need to check my e-mail."

"Why don't you just wait until you get home to check your e-mail, it costs money to use the computer here?" asked Milly giving her friend a very confused look.

"My stupid brother," she sighed, " he hacked onto my file and changed my password because he found out I went on that chat site, you know the one we went on when MSN was down, and he said stuff like how stalkers would track me down and stuff. I don't know how you put up with him lacus"

Lacus just smiled sweetly.

"He hacked your file?" Shiho said while lifting her eyebrow, "He is quite the genius isn't he?"

"I admit, kira is a genius, AN EVIL GENIUS!" Cagalli yelled out, earning her some glares and some strange looks from everyone in the café.

"You're just jealous," Milly laughed "now hurry up and check your e-mail, remember we have to meet up with Dearka, Kira, and Yzak later."

"Ok, I wont take long, I promise." And with that she walked over to the row of computers. She found a vacant one and took a seat. She inserted her money and the screen flashed on. She logged onto her MSN making sure her status was set to appear offline so kira wouldn't notice.( I always do that to check my email) when the login was complete a little box in the corner of the screen popped up.

"**You have 1 new e-mail" **it read as she clicked on it.

TBC

♥

Yes, I know, it was very, very short! Please review! I love reviews! Also please check out my other story (well, not really a story) karaoke night! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AHHH I know, I am a horribly person for not updating. But blame my school, between basketball, being sick, having projects due, and being totally obsessed with reading (The nine lives of Chloe King 1, 2, and 3. plus 4 books from another series), I really can't do anything else. I hope you guys enjoy.

♥

"**You have 1 new e-mail" **it read as she clicked on it.

A window opened up and she began to read.

"Dear Golden-Orb, or should I say Cagalli Yula Attha.

I read your profile on the chat site website, (I have no idea if there are those are not)

and I knew I had to know more about you!

So I did a little bit of research on you.

I cannot wait to meet you

Love,

Your admirer

'Sounds more like a stalker to me' thought cagalli as she exited the window. 'It's probably a joke, or Kira! Whatever it is, I won't let it bother me.'

She shut down the computer and went over to the table by the fireplace her friends were sitting at. She sat down next to Shiho and picked up her ice cappuccino from the table.

"Any important new e-mails cagalli?" asked lacus.

"Nah, only junk mail." Replied cagalli, 'No point getting them exited over a joke e-mail.' She added in her head.

"Well, we better head back to your house cagalli, or we'll be late for Kira's big "surprise"."

They all stood up and left the café and headed through the large park. While walking Cagalli couldn't help but think of the email.

'What did they mean by "I did a little bit of research on you" an "I cannot wait to meet you"?' A cold shiver went down Cagalli's spine as she thought of the last line. 'What if this guy really wants to meet me?'

"We're here!" Mir announced, snapping cagalli out of her thoughts and back to reality.

Cagalli unlocked the door and let her friend's in. they walked into the living room to see dearka and yzak sitting on the couch talking to kira who looked like he was guarding the kitchen door.

"Finally, you're here!" exclaimed yzak.

"This guy is insane, he won't let anyone set foot in the kitchen" dearka said, indicating kira with his thumb.

"Sorry were late. I had to…um…….do an errand." Cagalli finished lamely.

"Well take a seat!" kira said, ushering them to sit down.

"Ok you guys all remember how I went to boarding school a few years ago right?" Kira asked as Mir and Shiho sat on the couch with Dearka and Yzak while Cagalli and Lacus took the other lounge chairs.

"How could I forget," said Cagalli "those were the best two years of my life!"

"Ha Ha, very funny." Kira said, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "anyway, my best friend Athrun Zala just move in town and I wanted you guys to meet him!"

"That's great!" lacus said cheerfully, "Where is he?"

"Right here." Said kira as he opened the kitchen door and a boy stepped out.

He was tall with dark blue hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes cagalli had ever seen in her life.

"Hello everybody, my names Athrun." He introduced himself to everyone.

'He has the most handsome voice I have ever heard!' cagalli thought, but quickly shook the idea out of her head. 'This is your brother's best friend, you can't think like that!'

They all introduced themselves and then started talking about whatever came into there heads. Soon it was late and everyone had to go home and left everyone except Athrun.

"Ah ya, Cagalli, Athrun is gonna be staying with us for a week or so until his apartments ready for him." Kira told her.

"Grea-a-a-at" said Cagalli as she made her way upstairs and threw herself on her bed. Soon she fell asleep and all the thoughts about her new housemate and the strange e-mail all disappeared.

TBC

♥

Please don't hate me! But it will probably be long till the next update, I hope not thought. All your reviews help me update thanks again! Please update and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 movie night Part 1

Grrrr, yes I know, you all hate me for taking so long to update. But there's a long weekend this week so I'm gonna try to get another chapter up them. Thanx to all of you who stick with me!

♥

Cagalli woke up the next morning to the sound, banging?

"What the heck, it's only 7, on a Saturday morning!" she muttered angrily to herself, "if that's Kira, I'm gonna kill him!"

She slowly dragged herself out of bed and made her way downstairs. She turned the corner into the kitchen and to her surprise it wasn't Kira, but Athrun.

"What are you doing!" she angrily yelled at him.

"Oh I was just looking for a frying pan, and I don't really know where you guys put the things yet." He told her sheepishly, "sorry if I woke you."

"That's ok, I'm up now, and I might as well help you." Cagalli said as she walked across the kitchen, opened up a cupboard and pulled out a large frying pan. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yes, thank you."

After a few minutes of silence, Cagalli finally spoke up.

"Hey, do you know where Kira is?" she asked looking straight at him.

"I think he's upstairs on the computer, but I could be wrong." He replied.

"This could work to my advantage, I'll be back in a few minutes, and don't be worried if you hear any screaming." She said with an evil look on her face.

Athrun just stared at her with a confused look on his face, but shrugged it off as she made her way up the stairs.

"Kira?" Cagalli called from outside the computer room.

"Yeah" came the muffled reply from the other side of the door.

She quickly opened the door and saw Kira sitting in the chair.

"What do you want?" He asked

"My file back," she said angrily, "and you better do it."

"No law says I have to" he shot back, never taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

"Oh," said Cagalli, balling her fists, "we'll just have to see about that"

-- 2minutes and 48 seconds later --

"Thanks Kira!" Cagalli yelled after her brother as he stomped out of the room, mumbling words that no child below the age of 14 should hear.

'Now that I have my file back, I can check my e-mail to see if I have another creepy message.' Cagalli thought as she opened up her hotmail account.

"What does it mean account temporarily unavailable!" she yelled. (That's what mine says right now, stupid internet….) "Might as well go eat a decent breakfast, it's not like me or Kira can cook one for ourselves."

She quickly logged off her file and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she got there Kira was already stuffing his face with the many verities Athrun had made for them. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"Thanks for the breakfast." She said as she smiled cheerfully at Athrun.

He turned to looked at her and smiled back.

"No problem." He said and started to eat again.

-- Later, that afternoon (around 6) --

"Cagalli, answer the phone!" Kira yelled from downstairs.

"Kay." She yelled back as she dived at the cordless phone that lay under almost all of her cloths that were stacked on her bed.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Cagalli!" Mir's cheerful voice came from the other line. "What are you, Kira, and Athrun doing tonight?"

"Umm, I don't know. Why, do you want to do something?" She asked

"Well me, Dearka, Shiho, Yzak, and Lacus are all getting together to watch a movie at my place. And we thought it would be fun if everyone was there. It would also give us a chance to get to know Athrun better."

"Sure, that would be great. I'll ask them, and if they want to come we'll come around nine o'clock."

"Sounds great," said Mir enthusiastically, "see you then."

--Around 9 --

They stood and rang the doorbell as they waited for their friends to let them in.

'Man its cold,' thoughts Cagalli, 'I should have worn a warmer jacket.'

"Hey guys!" Lacus greeted as she opened the door and the three stepped into the house.

"THERE IS NO WAY WE'RE WATCHING THAT MOVIE!" came Shiho's anger voice from the other room.

"You're just in time to help us select the movie!" she said.

"Joy" muttered Cagalli.

They all walked into the other room to see all their friends sitting on the floor surrounded by movies, ranging from horror to chick flicks.

"I don't care what you say, we are not watching a mushy chick flick, and that's finally." Yzak said wiled gritting his teeth.

"Well, we're also not watching a stupid, gory, horror film!"

"This might take a while," Cagalli said sighing and turning to Athrun, "I'll get you something to drink."

--30 minutes later –

As the rigorous battle of which movie to watch raged on, Athrun and Cagalli sat on the couch.

"Do they always take this long to pick the movie?" asked Athrun with a confused and slightly scared look on his face.

"Sometimes even longer." She said back to him, looking at her mob of friends on the floor yelling at each other.

"I have an idea!" Mir yelled in a loud voice so everyone shut up. "We'll all pick two movies, write the titles down, and put them in a hat. Then we'll pick one!"

"Whatever makes you stop fighting is fine with me." Said Cagalli as Mir and Lacus went to get some paper and pens.

--5 minutes later—(lol, lots of these things in this chapter)

"And the movie we will watch is……." Shiho said while closing her eyes and picking a slip of paper out of the hat, "Ten Things I Hate About You!"

"Who in their right mind would put that movie in!" exclaimed Yzak.

"You could always drive home and spend the rest of your night eating chips and soda, ALONE." Cagalli pointed out s they all walked in to the family room.

"Whatever" Yzak mumbled under his breath as he followed them.

TBC

♥

Well, there it is. Lots of you are saying that you hope Athrun is the one behind the e-mails. Well, I'm not gonna tell you if it is, or it isn't you'll just have to wait for more e-mails.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I know its short, but look on the bright side, there's another e-mail in this one! I hope you guys enjoy. 2 of my 3 basket ball teams are done for the year, but BSI will start up soon. Hopefully I'll have lots of time to update!

♥

It was around 11 when the movie finally finished and everyone started to leave. But since Lacus started to feel sick about half way through the movie Kira had taken her home, which left Cagalli and Athrun without a ride hoe.

"Are you sure you guys want to walk?" asked Mir "I can give you a ride home."

"Nah, that's ok. It's alright. We don't live far from here anyway." Answered Cagalli.

"What about you Athrun?" Mir asked.

"It's really no problem, thanks for asking though." He replied while putting his jacket on.

"Ok, see you guys later." Mir said as they walked out the door and into the cold weather.

They had already walked a few blocks when the wind started to pick up.

'Damn its cold, I so stupid to not bring a jacket!' Cagalli thought as she put her hands on her arms to give them warmth, which Athrun saw.

"Here," he said pulling off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders, "you need it more than I do"

"Thank you." Mumbled Cagalli while her cheeks turned slightly red.

"So," said Cagalli, "how do you like it here so far?"

"It's great!" he answered enthusiastically. "I'm glad I made friends so fast."

"That's good" she said as they came around the corner of their street.

For some odd reason, Cagalli felt as if someone was watching her. As they same to the door she looked over her shoulder to see if there was anyone there. But no one was in sight.

"Everything ok?" asked Athrun with a little concern in his voice.

"Ya it nothing, don't worry about it." She said as she took out her keys to unlock the door.

The next morning Cagalli woke up, not to banging this time though. She sat up and stretched and made her way over to her computer.

"I wonder if anyone would be on MSN this early." She thought as she signed in.

After seeing that they weren't on, of corse, who is before 11, she decided to check her e-mail.

'Hey, this is same e-ail as that last one I got for that person!' she thought as she opened the e-mail.

To my dearest Cagalli,

I feel that every time I see you, I fall more in love.

I wish you would see me.

I hope you do not have eyes for anyone else,

I might have to do something about it.

Until I have the courage to tell you this to your face,

I will adMire from afar.

After reading the e-mail, Cagalli eye was slightly twitching.

'What the hell!' Cagalli screamed in her mind, "how can he see me, but I can't see him. What does it mean 'I might have to do something about it'! This is to confusing, I'll never make sense of it. Until maybe the next e-mail of course.'

Cagalli took a quick glance at the clock and her eyes widened in horror.

"I'M SO SCREWED" she shrieked as she raced to get dressed.

She quickly sped downstairs and put her shoes on

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Kira as he popped his head out from the kitchen.

"I'm late for my basketball practice, and the coach is going to kill me. Seriously." She said in a hurry as she ties her shoes "can I borrow your car?"

"Sorry, I let Athrun borrow it about a half an hour ago." He said. As he went back into the kitchen.

"Just my luck" Cagalli said as she sprinted out the door.

TBC

♥

There you go. Thanx for reading, please review!


	5. the car ride

Grrrr, I had this chapter ready yesterday! But the site wouldn't let me upload it. But at least I'm getting better at update, ne?

♥

"Man, I can't believe coach made me run THAT many laps, I was only like……..45 minutes late!" Cagalli ranted as she walked aimlessly from the changing room. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she still holds a grudge against me because of our first practice! I mean, the water ballon was meant for Fllay, not her!"

But while she continued to walk fairly quickly down the hallway was the blue haired man picking up his bag that he had dropped. Well at least not until 10 seconds later that is.

"Seriously, what is her problem! I mean - what the hel-" Cagalli started to say but was cut off when she fell backwards onto the floor. (That's right, he didn't catch her! Lol)

"Oh, sorry Cagalli! I didn't see you coming!" Athrun quickly tried to explain, he had heard from Kira about her short temper and he decided it was best if he stayed on her good side.

"Here let me help you up" he said holding out his hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Don't sweat it," she said nonchalantly standing up and dusting herself off. "If you give me a ride home, I'll forget it ever happened. My feet are killing me."

"Done" Athrun said happily as they walked to the parking lot together.

-Parking lot-

"So what kind of music do you listen to Athrun?" asked Cagalli looking through some CD's as Athrun started the car.

"Anything really, I don't really care." He told her

"Good, so we can listen to the radio, Kira's CD's are crap." Cagalli said while Athrun just laughed.

"Hey does this car have air conditioning, it's getting a little hot already."

"No, it's broken. And my stupid brother can't even bother to fix it" she said while turning the radio dial. "And it just makes it worse opening the windows."

Athrun sighed as he pulled out of his parking space and started to drive.

"Hey I have an idea! Let play a game!" Cagalli said happily.

"What kind of game? Like 21, or pididle?" Athrun asked looking over at her with a rather confused look.

"No, it's were you ask a question then search the radio and the song you land on will be the answer!" Cagalli quickly explained.

"Ok, you go first" Athrun told her.

"Fine with me. Ok let's see….ummmm. I know! What does Kira think about when he's on a date with Lacus!" Cagalli exclaimed, Athrun just gave her a weird look.

"Well I really have wanted to know for a long time, and I can't think of an answer" Cagalli explained.

"I understand actually, now pick a radio station." He said back

"Ok, here goes." Cagalli reached forward while closing her eyes and spun the dial.

"And the answer to what Kira really think about while on a date, or anywhere, with Lacus is…"Cagalli said and stopped spinning the dial while music started to play.

"_Ooooooo_

_Ahhhhhh_

_I know what you want, and I know what you need_

_But I'm goin' screw it up, yeah_

_Cause I'm an idiot, and I'm your boyfriend, yes I am…"_

Just then both of them burst out laughing, which was not very safe considering Athrun was driving.

"That is so rue! Man, you can't write stuff like that!" (But I just did ;P) Cagalli exclaimed while whipping a tear or two that was rolling down her cheek.

"Ok ok, I got a good one" Athrun said while stifling a laugh and reaching for the dial. "How does that guy Yzak really feel inside?"

"That's actually a really good question" Cagaiil told him giving a thoughtful look. "Ok let go of the dial!"

Once again music filed the car.

"_Stop my breathing and slit my throat_

_  
I must be emo_

_  
I don't jump around when I go to shows_

_  
I must be emo_

_  
Dye my hair nail polish on my toes_

_  
I must be emo_

_  
I play guitar and write suicide notes_

_  
I must be emo….."_

Laughter once again erupted from the two of them, only louder this time.

"This has to be the best car game ever!" Athrun exclaimed.

"That has to be them best one I've ever heard!" Cagalli said between laughs, while wiping more tears off her check "You go again, I got nothing."

"Ok, how about… what is Cagalli's biggest fear right now?" Athrun asked then took his hand off the dial.

"Feh, I not afraid of anything." Cagalli said crossing her arms and pouting, while Athrun only laughed at her behavior.

"We'll just see about that." Athrun said with a smirk while letting go of the dial.

"_And I will be strong _

_  
Even if it all goes wrong _

_  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_  
Someone's watching over me….."_

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Cagalli asked, very confused.

"I have no clue. Maybe it means you're scared of Hilary Duff." He said with a laugh.

"That's quite possibly." Cagalli replied giggling.

"Hey, is it me, or is it getting hotter?" Athrun asked while wiping so sweat off of his forehead.

"We're almost home any way, MY TURN!" Cagalli yelled, "lets see… I got one, what is Athrun thinking right now?" said turning the dial.

"This should be good" Athrun said wile giving a tiny smirk.

"And here's the answer!" Cagalli said taking her hand off the dial.

"_It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_  
So take off all your clothes_

_  
I am gettin' so hot_

_  
(uh uh uh uh)_

_  
I wanna take my clothes off…."_

The car was deadly silent this time.

"OH look we're home!" Cagalli exclaimed with relief in her voice as they pulled into the drive.

"Thanks for the rider back Athrun, that was fun, we should do it again sometime, or not, whatever." Cagalli yelled back to him quickly as she ran into the house and up to her room.

Once she was in her room she quickly shut the door and leaned against it.

"Is it just me, or was that REALLY awkward!" Cagalli thought in her mind.

TBC

♥

I have no idea what possessed me to do this chapter, but I thought it was funny. The songs were: "Idiot Boyfriend" by Jimmy Fallon, "I Must Be Emo" by Hollywood undead, "Someone's Watching Over Me" by Hilary Duff, and "Hot In Herre" by Nelly. Lol, I saw this game on " One Tree Hill" and I thought I could use it here. I hope you enjoyed and thought it was funny! By the way, I am loving all the great reviews! Please don't stop. Until next time, ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, it was only tow weeks, but I still feel bad. But I have an excuse! (Mr.G: (My teacher last year) excuses are for loser's!) I had to go to Minot this weekend, so I had some B-ball practices and then homework I wouldn't be able to do! Ok but here it is!

♥

Later that day cagalli decided to go on the computer, and tell her rather interesting car ride to her friends, and this is how it went……

Mir: No way! Are you serious!

Cagalli: Ya, so.

Shiho: That is hilarious!

Lacus: And you know what they say, the radio game never lies.

Cagalli: Who says that?

Mir: We do.

Shiho: So that makes it right

Mir: Besides, we could already tell that he's starting to like you!

Cagalli: WTF are you smoking!

Shiho: You're honestly saying you didn't notice!

Cagalli: Notice what?

Lacus: Well for one, he sat awfully close to you when we were watching ten things I hate about you

Mir: And he kept on glancing at you to

Shiho: Not to mention he walked you home

Cagalli: That one doesn't count! He could have got a ride home!

Lacus: But did he?

Cagalli: No but,

Shiho: But what?

Cagalli: I don't know, but he doesn't like me! He's my twin brother's best friend!

Mir: So?

Cagalli: Ahh I can't take you people! Bye

Shiho: Talk to you later

Lacus: See ya

Mir: Peace out.

"What are they thinking!' Cagalli thought as she logged off MSN 'I can't believe that they would even assume that Athrun likes me! But I have to admit, I do kind of like him.'

Cagalli stopped dead in her tracks after realizing what she just thought.

'Where the hell did tat come from!' Cagalli screamed in her head. 'Come on Cagalli, get you head out of the gutter!'

She shook her head and descended down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to find the guy she had been trying to get out of her head sitting right in front of her.

"Hey" he said glancing in her direction.

"Hey" she said while walking over to the fridge and grabbing a can of Pepsi.

"What something?" she asked over her shoulder.

"No thanks." He said, sounding a little nervous

"Ok" she said closing the fridge and walking back to the stairs.

"Hey Cagalli!" he quickly called after her

"Ya" she said quickly turning around.

" Ummm, would you, umm, maybe want to go to a movie or something this week end…. with me?" he asked then quickly turned his head slightly to try to hide a small blush.

"Huh, me?" she said pointing to herself slight disbelief. "Sure, I would love to" she told him also trying to hide a slight blush.

"Did you tell Kira?" She asked, sounding a little worried.

"No, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind….. much." Athrun said looking unsure of the sentence he just said.

"………." Cagalli gave a thoughtful look.

"Or maybe, we just shouldn't tell him." he suggested.

"I think that would be the best." Cagalli said

"Ok so, Saturday?" Athrun asked would all of a sudden found the floor very intriguing.

"Ok, I'll tell Kira I have another practice and you'll……." she said, now finding the plastic tree in the corner interesting.

"Umm……..I….. I don't know but I'll think of something." Athrun finally got out.

"Ok, well, I'll talk to later." she said as she spun around and walked up the quickly.

"This has to be one of the weirdest days ever!" Cagalli thought in her head as she walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

♥

I know, short. But look at it this way…. Athrun made a move! Lol, the date will be next chapter, and maybe an email in the one after that, or next chapter, you never know. I'm hoping ill have time to update soon, but please don't hate me if I don't!

Please review!

The Jackle (Ya! I changed my name!)


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, Easter break! Well, I'm kind of mad/sad at the moment, 'cause my friend ditched me tonight, well whatever, ill just have to eat the ice cream myself…. Anyway, enjoy!

♥

Saturday - 5:41- operation D.A.T.E (lol, I have no idea what that could stand for)

'I hope this works.' Cagalli thought as she walked into the laundry room.

**Flashback**

_"Pssst, Cagalli!" came a low voice_

_Cagalli spun around to see Athrun peeking out of his bed room door._

"_Athrun? What are you doing!" Cagalli asked him giving him a confused look._

"_SHHH!" he said._

"_Sorry," Cagalli said in a whisper "what are you doing? And why do we have to whisper?"_

"_Kira might hear! And I need you to help me!" he whispered_

"_What with?"_

"_You need to give me an excuse to get out of the house, Kira won't believe anything I say!" Athrun said with worry in his voice._

"_Ok, I'll think of something!" she said, starting to think of what should could say to Kira._

"_Thanks!" he said with relief, then disappeared behind the door._

**End flashback**

'I hope he doesn't mind what I have in mind though' Cagalli muttered to herself as she emptied some cloths into the washer, started the machine, then quickly left the room.

Saturday- 6:30

"AHHHHHHHHHH" a sudden scream came form the Hibiki household.

"What was that!" Kira yelled as he ran down the stairs and turned left and ran to the laundry room.

When he arrived at the door he saw Athrun with his back to him and he looked as if he was trembling

"Athrun?" Kira said cautiously while slowly stepping towards him "what's wrong?"

"Their…. Their, their…." Athrun stuttered

"Who what Athrun?" Kira asked, moving a little closer to him while Cagalli came and leaned against the door frame.

"Their, their……" Athrun took in a deep breath "Their PINK!

"What?" Kira asked looking really confused.

"Athrun whipped around holding many shirts and other clothing, all of which were pink

"How the hell did that happen" Kira asked, astonished, while behind him Cagalli had a small smirk on her lips.

"That's horrible Athrun!" Cagalli suddenly interrupter, stepping in front of Kira. "I guess you'll just have to buy new one, no big deal." Cagalli continued then gave him a small wink.

Athrun's eyes suddenly widened bit in realization.

'Why did I even ask her?' Athrun thought as he looked down at his clothes.

"I uses your right." Athrun said, while thinking 'I am so going to get her back for this later!'

"Well look at the time!" Cagalli suddenly exclaimed "I have to get to a practice, don't want to be late again! Bye guys!"

And with that Cagalli was out the door.

Athrun suddenly let out a big sigh "I might as well go get some new clothes now, see ya Kira" he said as he also left the house.

Saturday-7:02

Cagalli was standing outside the movie theatre looking over all the movie that were playing were Athrun finally arrived

"What took ya?" Cagalli asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well, first of all, YOU took the ONLY car." He said looking a bit frustrated.

"Well I left first." Cagalli retorted

"Well you could have waited and given me a ride, INSTEAD OF MAKING ME RUN HALF WAY ACROSS TOWN!" Athrun practically screamed at her.

"touché." Was all Cagalli had to say 'note to self: Do NOT make Athrun angry…'

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Athrun asked nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened.

Cagalli was dumb fronted and just looked at him for a minute before snapping back to reality.

"Ummm, how about Memoirs of a Geisha? I heard it was an awesome movie." Cagalli said happily.

"Ok, ill go get the tickets." Athrun said and walked toward the ticket line.

15 minutes and 45 dollars later Athrun and Cagalli were sitting in the movie theatre, surrounded by soda, candy, and popcorn. Which were mostly Cagalli's. (And half was eaten before the movie started lol that happens all the time!)

It was about half way through the movie, Cagalli stared to get confused.

"Who is that? Is that the pedophile? Or is that the rapist?" Cagalli asked, a little louder than was necessary, earning her a loud "SHHH".

Athrun let out a large sigh "No, that's Nobu!" he tried to explain.

"Who?" Cagalli asked again, still lost.

"Shhhhh"

"The business guy with the bad skin!" Athrun tried again, using the name Cagalli had given the actor.

"Oh, ok, I see!" Cagalli said happily!

"BE QUIET!" Came a voice from the back.

"Sorry!" Athrun and Cagalli called over their shoulders

'Why do fell like I know that voice?' both Cagalli and Athrun both thought. But shrugged it off and continued the movie the movie.

Meanwhile and the back of the theatre……

"Sorry!" came two voices!

'Wait a second, is that who I think it is!' thought the girl. "Oh my gosh!"

"Dearka! Wake up!" Mir whispered into the blonde's ear while giving him a quick jab in the ribs.

"Wha?" Dearka awoke with a start.

"Look! About 7 rows ahead of us!" Mir quietly said.

"What are you talking about I don't see—holy sh-" he started to say but Mir quickly covered him mouth with her hand.

"It can't be." He said in disbelief.

"Cagalli has a lot of explaining to do tomorrow!" Mir said, with just a smidge of evilness in her voice.

TBC…..

♥

Well, there it is, and I think it's the longest one I've wrote, even thought it's short. Well, the names used for the movie are the name me and my friend made up for that movie, and if you haven't seen it, I suggest you do. Its one of the best.

Please review!

The Jackle


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it, please review!

PS: this chapter was suppose to be up days ago but my login wasn't working, I couldn't get to my profile page, much less review!

**A/N: after this it will most likely take my a while to update, I have a unit project due soon, badminton, babysitting, and my parents are leaving me with my two older sisters for 3 weeks 'cause their going to Europe! And you know what that means…. PARTY TIME! Ahaha, as if we could ever get away with that, but since their going to be gone, I will be a lot busier, plus I have a slight case of writers block…….. Please forgive me!**

♥

"So, overall, what did you think of it?" Athrun asked cagalli as they drove home.

"I like it! But it was really confusing in some parts." Cagalli answered as they stopped at a red light.

"By the way, I know I asked you to help me make an excuse to get out of your house, but did you have to dye ALL of my white stuff pink?" Athrun asked cagalli, "I mean, a few pieces would have done, and now I'll have to wear them until tomorrow because all the stores are closed!"

"Quit complaining, I'm sure you have other clothes to wear." Cagalli replied in a relaxed tone.

"That's not the point!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Then what is the point?" cagalli asked looking over at him and raising one eyebrow.

"The point is your dyed my clothes pink!" he shot back.

"Yes I know, we've already established that, so how was your day." Cagalli asked with a smirk on her face.

"Don't try to change the subject!" yelled a now fuming Athrun.

Cagalli let out a sigh "ok, ok, I admit, I went a little bit over board, but I got you out didn't I?" cagalli asked as she turned to Athrun, giving him puppy dog eyes "you aren't mad at me, are you?"

'Dang it, kira warned me about those eyes' Athrun thought furrowing his eyebrows together.

"No I'm not mad at you" he said then let out a small sigh.

"Good, 'cause if you were I would drop you off on the curb and make you walk home." She said cheerfully as she continued to drive.

'I don't know if she's being sarcastic, or serious' Athrun thought, then he finally realized that cagalli had pulled the ca over about 2 blocks away from the house.

"Why are we stopping" Athrun asked with a confused look on his face.

"You have to get out" cagalli told him while turning towards him. "NOW"

"What? Why! I said I wasn't mad at you!" he exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense.

"I know, but if kira sees you come home with me, he'll think we were up to something!" cagalli explained, "now get out of the car!"

"Ok, don't shout at me!" Athrun muttered as he got out of the car and closed the door.

"Ok, you might want to wait here for a few minutes." She told him through the window as she rolled it down.

"But its cold!" Athrun complained.

"Ah, muffin, to bad." Cagalli said then drove away. (lol, ahhh muffin if what ppl at my school say ;P )

"Well, I might as well walk to keep me warm" Athrun said to himself as he started to slowly walk, "that girl is certainly full of surprises."

The next day cagalli woke up at the crack of noon, and went to have a shower. After getting dressed she walked into the computer room and pushed the power button.

'Might as well get some food as I wait for this thing to boot up" cagalli muttered as she walked out into the hall and down the stairs.

She turned into the kitchen to see Athrun and kira sitting at the table eating.

"Well look who's up" kira teased as cagalli ignored him and went to grab an apple.

"What do you two have planned for today?" cagalli asked as she turned around and faced them.

"Were going to the mall with the guys." Kira replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ohhhhhh, shopping spree! Don't spend all you money in one place. And don't forget to check out La Senza!"

"Ha Ha, very funny." Kira said bluntly. "We have to get Athrun new clothes"

"Suuuuure, whatever you say." Cagalli yelled back at them as she walked up the stairs and into the computer room.

TBC…..

♥

Sorry, no email, but I promise one will be up in the next chapter. When that's coming, I don't know, but I do know it will be coming!

Please review!

The Jackle


	9. Chapter 9

Yes I am back! My parents aren't back yet though. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its not that good I don't think, but it has an e-mail! Well, read on, and leave a review, almost at 100!

♥

Walking up to the computer desk, Cagalli sat down in the chair. Reaching over for the mouse she clicked on her name and entered her password.

"Lets see who's on." Cagalli murmured to herself as she quickly signed herself onto MSN.

As soon as it was finished a message window popped up.

Mir: I know what you did last night.

'What!' Cagalli screamed in her head with a very shocked and dumb fronted expression on her face. 'Maybe she's just playing a joke or something, I'll try the innocent act'

Cagalli: What are you talking about? I went to a basketball practice.

Mir: Ahaha, I was just kidding around.

--Mir's house—

"If she won't talk, I'll slowly torture get it out of her!"

--Back to Cagalli—

"That's a relief." Cagalli whispered "If she knew, she would probably tell the world!"

Cagalli: So what did you do last night?

Mir: Me and dearka went out to a movie

Just then Lacus and Shiho logged on.

Lacus: Hey guys, what's up?

Mir: Not much, just talking.

Shiho: About…?

Cagalli: You two ask a lot of questions

Lacus: And you don't answer a lot.

Mir: Anyway, do you guys want to do something today?

Lacus: Sorry, I can't. I'm helping my aunt out at the orphanage she works at today.

Shiho: I have to baby-sit

Mir: What about you Cagalli?

Cagalli: I don't think I have anything to do…..

Mir: Great! I'll pick you up in 1 hour

Cagalli: Wait, where are we going!

But before she was fast enough to type, Mir had already logged off.

Shiho: What's her rush?

Cagalli: I don't know but I better get ready, Mir will probably be here a half an hour before the scheduled time.

Lacus: Bye!

Shiho: Peace.

Cagalli Quickly turned her status to offline. She let out a loud sigh.

'Mir is really acting strange today. I wonder if she…… nah, that's not possible. I need to stop worrying about this.' Cagalli shook her head and got up.

But when she was about to sign off, a window popped up.

'_You have 1 new e-mail'_

'Well, I might as well.' She thought as she sat back down and opened the window.

"Not again!" Cagalli practically yelled as she saw it was again from the "admirer', but sounded more like a stalker to Cagalli. "What do they want this time?"

To my only love,

More and more days go by that I cannot talk to you,

I can only see you.

I've been wondering why you have never returned an e-mail.

Please I beg of you to give me a chance,

I know for a fact that when you get to know me, I'll be the only one you think about,

Like I only think about you.

Every time I hear a love song I think about us together.

And I know someday, that those dreams will become a reality.

But you seem to have an interest in someone else,

He is not worthy of you, only I am

And mark my words, I will show him that one day.

Until the next time I write to you,

Goodbye my love.

From the man of your dreams.

"That's really……… creepy!" Cagalli whispered. "Maybe its time I told someone about this guy. I mean, if this guy really is watching me, that mean's he's most likely a stalker. And if he is serious about me likening someone, he might hurt Athrun. And then it would be my fault! And he would come after me! And he might……"

Cagalli quickly shook her head.

"I'm getting way to ahead of myself, but I really should tell someone." She thought for a minute about what she should do. "Maybe if I reply telling him off he'll leave me alone. It's worth a try."

So, she quickly typed up a reply, mostly telling him to leave her alone and stop e-mailing her.

"there." Cagalli said as she pressed the send button and leaned back in her chair. "Shoot, I forgot, Mir's coming to pick me up soon, I better get ready."

And with that Cagalli stood up and hurried to her room to grab her wallet and brush her hair.

TBC…..

♥

Wow, longest e-mail I've written. Ahaha, I don't really know right now how Mir gonna get Cagalli to tell her about the date, but I'll think of something!

Oh, by the way. I've been working on a new story! I've written about 4 full pieces of paper already. Maybe if I get lots of reviews I'll give you guy's a summary next chapter. But just to let you know, I'm not gonna past a new story before I'm done this one.

Please review!

The Jackle


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, here it is! And thank all of the people who reviewed! My parents finally get back tomorrow! I hope you enjoy this one!

♥

Cagalli ran out the door as soon as she heard the car horn.

"Hey Mir," she greeted with a warm smile as she climbed into the passenger seat of her friends lexis.

"Hello, Cagalli" Mir said back with a slight smirk on her face.

"So, where are we going today?" Cagalli asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"I was thinking the mall, then that café we went to a few weeks ago." Mir said as she drove in the direction of the mall.

"Sounds good, but what do you need at the mall." Cagalli asked as she turned the radio to her favorite R&B station, and soon a BEP song filled the car.

"Don't tell me you forgot Cagalli!" Mir looked at her in disbelief. "Dearka's parents are hosting a big ball next weekend and he invited all of us!"

"Oh ya, it must of slipped my mind" as she scratched the back of her neck. "But you still didn't tell me what you need."

"Well, WE need dresses." Mir told her as they pulled into the mall's huge parking lot. "Now we just need to find a space"

"What do you mean WE?" Cagalli asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's a fancy party, and I doubt you have a dress yet, am I right? Mir said as she finally found a good spot.

"Well, I guess ya, but-!

"No buts, Cagalli!" Mir cut her off. "You're going to get a dress, and you're going to wear it to this party!"

"Fine" Cagalli said and gave a small pout.

They walked around the mall for a good half an hour before Mir finally decided on a good dress store.

"Try this one on!" Mir said excitedly for what seemed to be the hundredth time to day for Cagalli.

"Mir, I've tried on half the store! And you still haven't found one you like on me! Can we please do something else!" Cagalli moaned.

"I promise if this one doesn't look right we can go get some food, then come back!"

"Cagalli groaned as she snatched away the black dress Mir was holding. She quickly slipped it on, but before she could make it out of the change room her cell rang out.

"Is that your cell Cagalli?" Mir asked from the other side of the door.

"Ya, I'll be out in a minute" she called back picking up her cell and flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Cagalli, it's Athrun." She heard his voice from the other line say.

"Oh, hey Athrun, how did you get my cell number?" slightly confused.

"Oh, I asked kira for it, is that ok?" Athrun asked in a voice as if he had just been caught stealing a cookie.

"Yeah, it's alright" Cagalli answered while laughing slightly. "So what's up?"

"Did you tell any one, at all, about our date?" Athrun asked hurriedly.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Cagalli asked a little offended.

"Well, it's just that, Dearka keeps on asking me if I've seen any good movie lately, then he nudges me, or smirks, or winks!" Athrun said in a concerned voice.

"That's weird, do you really think he knows? I mean, it's Dearka! He could mean anything when he says that!" Cagalli ranted, her mind searching for an answer. "Maybe we're just paranoid."

"I hope so, anyway I got to go, the guys think I went tot the washroom. I'll call, or talk, to you later. Ok?" he asked.

"Ya that's fine, I'll see you around. Bye" Cagalli said quickly, hoping Mir wasn't listening or coming back soon.

"Bye" she heard Athrun say as he cut the connection.

She quickly put her cell phone back into her bag, just in time for Mir to come back from where ever she went.

"COME OUT NOW CAGALLI YULA HIBIKI!" Mir shouted as she pounded the door with her fists.

"Alright alright! Calm down!" cagalli yelled as she stomped out of the change room without even looking in the mirror.

"So what do you think of this one?" Cagalli asked bluntly.

But Mir never gave a reply. She just looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" Cagalli asked a little frustrated.

"Look in the mirror!" Mir whispered excitedly

"Ok I don't see why though-" Cagalli started as she turned around and looked into the mirror, only this time she paid attention to what she was wearing.

It was a halter knee-length black silk dress with a silk ribbon sash and a star design made of clear beads on the left breast. And it looked, dare she say it? GOOD on her!

"I think we have a winner!" Mir exclaimed excitedly as she pushed Cagalli back into the changing room. "Hurry and take it off so you can buy it, I'm starved!"

Cagalli quickly slipped out of the dress and got changed back into her street clothes. She folded the dress carefully and walked out of the change room and over to the register.

"Now, on to the café!" Mir cheered as pulled out of her parking space and started to drive.

"I can't believe I actually found a dress that looks good on me!" cagalli said for the 3rd time. "Wait a second, what ever happened to you finding a dress!

"Oh, me? I've had my dress for about a month now." Mir said as she gave Cagalli a smirk.

They drove over to the café and walked inside. They found a small table and sat down to wait for a waitress.

"Hello, what can I get you two today ladies?" a red head that looked to be around 19 asked them.

"I'll get a chi latte please." Mir said giving the girl a smile.

"Alright, and for you?" she asked turning to face cagalli.

"I'll have a medium ice cappuccino and a chocolate muffin please.

"Coming right up." The girl said as she walked away from the table.

"So, Cagalli. Do you think you and Athrun will go to Dearka's party together?" Mir asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Why would we do that?" Cagalli answered giving Mir a quizzical look.

"Well, I'll be going with Dearka, Lacus will be going with Kira, and Shiho will be going with Yzak. You don't want to be the only girl there without a date do you?" Mir asked, giving her best innocent look.

"I could care less if I'm the only one without a date!" she shot back.

"But what about Athrun? He's new in town, but I guess with his looks he could ask any girl and they would say yes."

Cagalli gave that comment a few seconds of thought then let out a deep sigh.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask, maybe it will be fun taking Athrun with me" Cagalli said, more to herself then to her friend.

"That's the spirit!" Mir beamed at her good work 'It's only a matter of time before she spills!'

The drinks and Cagalli's muffin came and they started to eat while chatting about this and that. Cagalli quickly glanced over at the computers by the wall.

'It's not or never' cagalli thought. "Mir, can you keep a secret?"

'Wow, I didn't think it would be that soon!' Mir thought as her eyes widen a little bit.

"You know you can trust me Cagalli!" She replied happily.

"Ok, follow me." Cagalli told her as she stood up, coffee in hand. She threw some money on the table to pay for their food and led Mir over to the computers.

TBC…..

♥

Well, me and my friend, Tina, are off to my friends Chris' to have a video game marathon! Ranging for X-box live, to N 64! Until the next chapter!

Please review!

The Jackle


	11. Chapter 11

I'm late putting it up today, sorry. I hope you enjoy!

♥

'Why is she taking me over to the computers?' Mir thought confused

"I've got to show you some e-mail's I've been getting lately." Cagalli told her hesitantly as she logged onto her hotmail account and opened a file.

"I've been saving them, don't ask me why though." Cagalli continued.

"Oooooh? Who are they from!" Mir asked, she was getting excited, ad cagalli could tell.

"He says he's my secret admirer." Cagalli told her, opening up the first e-mail and letting her auburn haired friend read it over. "But he's starting to sound more like a stalker"

Cagalli went through showing Mir the e-mails in order, her friend was not saying a word as she read them though.

"It's really starting to creep me out!" cagalli exclaimed as her friend finished reading the last e-mail. "Say something!"

"Who do you think it is?" Mir asked still staring at the computer screen.

"I have no idea; they said that they found me at that chat site we went to that one night."

"Have you told Kira?" Mir asked, finally turning to look at Cagalli.

"Are you serious? You know Kira, who know what he would do to find this guy." Cagalli practically yelled, then let out a deep sigh.

"Have you replied yet?" Mir asked her.

"Ya," cagalli said as she started to exit her hotmail. "This morning, about a half an hour before you came and picked me up. I told him to leave me alone."

"Okay, maybe that'll make him stop for awhile." Mir said in a hopeful voice. "We'll, I can truthfully say, you're 'admirer' has officially brought down my spirit. So let's go to a movie!"

"Thanks" cagalli smiled at her friend. "That would be great."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mir said happily as she stood up. "To the movie theatre." And with that she grabbed her friends arm and dragged her out the door.

-- Movie theatre --

"So what movie do you want to see?" Cagalli asked Mir as they stood in the HUGE ticket line.

"How about _Memoirs of a Geisha_?"Mir asked with a smirk on her face.

"I though you and Dearka already saw that?" Cagalli asked, getting a little nervous. 'Why is she smirking so much today?'

"Oh we did, but it was such a good movie I can watch it again, and you should really see it." Mir said giving a shrug.

"But I already saw it." The words came out of Cagalli's mouth so quickly she didn't even know she said it until she already did.

"Oh really?" Mir said, the smirk growing bigger by the second. "When"

"I saw it last weekend with a friend" cagalli said slowly, thinking each word through before she said it.

"But it only came out four days ago? How is that possibly?" Mir asked, now with an innocent look on her face.

"I-I-I mean we, um, we didn't-" cagalli stuttered.

"Tell me the truth!" Mir cut her off. "Who did you go with and when did you go!"

"I went with…. With..." cagalli started.

"Tell me!" Mir yelled at her.

"OK! IwentlastnightwithAthrun!" cagalli shot out so fast she surprised herself even.

"Slower Cagalli" Mir said in a slightly dangerous sounding tone.

Cagalli took a deep breath.

"I went last night with…..Athrun."

"Yes! I did it!" Mir cheered! "I got you to admit it!"

"What! You knew!" cagalli exclaimed, her eyes widened to the maximum.

"Who else do you think was yelling at you two to be quiet?" Mir said in a cocky voice.

"Then why didn't you just tell me that you knew!"

"'Cause I wanted to make you admit it." Mir said simply. "So what movie do you want to see?"

Cagalli let out a small sigh "How about, _She's the Man_?"

"Sounds good, now lets go!" Mir said cheerfully as she paid for the tickets and dragged her friend over to the snack line.

"YOU WHAT!" Kira yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Thanks a lot Dearka." Athrun mumbled under his breath.

"I CONNOT, AND WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" Kira once again yelled, his face was not slowly turning red.

"Dude, chill out. I mean, he's you friend! It cant be that bad…" Dearka said but quickly stopped talking after he got one or the dirtiest look ever from Kira.

"I WILL NOT "CHILL OUT"" He yelled, using air quotations. " I CANNOT BELIEVE BOTH OF YOU WOULD GO BEHIND MY BACK AND DO THIS!"

"You make it sound like you two are dating." Yzak said looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Ya, I mean, it was only one date, and it's not as if the eloped or something like that." Dearka added.

"He does have a point, Kira." Athrun put in quietly, but soon regretted he said anything.

"YOU! YOU DO NOT TALK!" Kira screamed, now fully enraged. "AND YOU TWO, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"I take it that we're not wanted here Yzak" Dearka said with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Fine with me, lets go." Yzak said in an annoyed tone as he rose from his chair and left the house, Dearka right behind him.

Kira turned slowly around to face his supposed "best friend" and stared at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" Kira demanded in a dangerously low voice.

"Well, I-I c-can't really r-right now. Just g-give me a second." Athrun stuttered out, now scared out of his mind.

"One, two…." Kira started to count.

"Please Kira! I would never do anything to your sister! You have to believe me! It was just a movie! Please don't kill me!" Athrun pleaded quickly before dropping to his knees in front of Kira.

But as soon as Athrun was down on the ground Kira burst out laughing. Athrun looked up with mass confusion, his friend was furious, then the next second he was laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" He got out in between laughing, " THAT, was priceless."

"I don't get it, are you mad or not?" Athrun asked, still very, very, VERY confused.

"Well, a little for you not telling me, but other than that, no." Kira told him smiling cheekily. " I mean, my mom has always been on Cagalli's case about getting a boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend!" Athrun chocked out.

"Not saying that you are or anything." Kira quickly put in. "But mom will be happy to know that my sister can ATLEAST attract ONE guy." Then he started to laugh.

'I don't know if he's complimenting Cagalli, or insulting her.' Athrun thought dryly.

"Well, lets go. We still need to go shopping for you, unless you like pink clothes, Athrun." Kira said grinning.

"Shut up, lets just go." Athrun snapped then headed out the door.

TBC…..

♥

So Mir knows about the e-mails, cagalli confessed, and kira knows about the date. Next 13th chapter will probably be the ball, but who knows.

Please review!

The Jackle


	12. Author note, sorry

I am so sorry, but this is not a chapter.

This is a note telling you that the next chapter will be up hopefully around next weekend. But before you stat throwing things at me, I have two good reasons

Reason #1: My computer is really me dad's work computer and he's getting a new one but he's keeping this one. So a guy has to come in and clear some stuff off. So ya.

Reason #2: I get to go on Outdoor Ed. on the 6th 7th and 8th. Meaning me and my grade will pack up and head out to a lake for three days and live in tents and take tours of old building. So I will have use of no technology what so ever.

Again I apologize! And thank you to all my reviewers! You're the best!

PS: when the next chapters up I'll take this down


	13. Chapter 12

Well, I'm back! Outdoor Ed. was great. There were a lot of ticks, I only got three on my foot. And my tent got infested with big spiders, and my face got sun burnt. But other than that it was great! We even had the First Annual Bocce Bowl. But anyway, thank you for all your reviews, here's the next chapter. Don't kill me if it's bad, or short. I'm having writers block.

♥

That night, dinner was very quite. Both Athrun and Cagalli sat eating dinner looking very awkward, while Kira kept an evil little grin on his face.

"So, what did you and Mir do today, Cagalli?" Kira asked breaking the silence.

"We went shopping then went to a movie." Cagalli said quickly.

"Is that so? What did you buy?" Kira asked his grin getting bigger,

The two boys heard the blond girl mumble something inaudible while she hung her head over.

"What was that?" Kira asked, while picking up his juice and taking a sip.

I said," Cagalli let out a large sigh, "I bought a dress!"

As soon as the words came out of his sister's mouth, the juice came out of his mouth, and on to his best friends face.

"A WHAT!" He asked looking completely shocked.

""what? Can I not buy a dress, I am a girl you know!" Cagalli shot at his looking upset.

"YOU ARE!" Kira yelled, with a mock shock and disgust on his face, then started to laughing at his sisters facial expression,

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT KIRA?" She yelled back at him, temper going up dangerously high "IT'S FOR DEARKA'S STUPID BALL!"

"I thought you couldn't go to a ball without a date?" Kira said, now clutching his side from laughing. But he soon regretted his words.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Cagalli said slowly, looking like a serial killer at the moment. But Kira was to busy laughing to notice. Poor, poor Kira.

"I said, I thought you couldn't go without a date? I mean, it's not like you have one. Most of the guys at school are scared of you!" Kira was now on the floor laughing.

"THAT' IT!" Cagalli screamed!

"Huh?" Kira stopped laughing and looked up at the blonde girls, who had the word kill written in her eyes.

Kira let out a loud scream and shot up then started to run, Cagalli right on his tail.

"COME BACK HERE KIRA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed at him, picking up random objects from around the house and throwing them at him.

Back at the dinner table Athrun was sitting there. After he had cleaned up the juice from his face he had gone to get some popcorn and was now sitting watching the fight unfold.

BAM

Athrun quickly got up and rushed to his friend, who was now lying on the floor. He squatted down to get a better look.

"Wow, you think he's unconscious?" Athrun asked looking up at the other twin.

"I hope, serves him right for saying those things." Cagalli snorted out. "Besides, he's the one that ran into the wall."

"True" Athrun said giving a small nod. "By the way Cagalli, I have something to tell you, please don't get mad."

"What did you do?" she quickly asked, looking at Athrun intensely.

"Well, theoretically, I didn't do anything, it was Dearka." Athrun answered looking a little nervous. If the girl had the ability to take out her brother, who know what would happen to him if she got mad.

"Fine, what did Dearka do?" Cagalli asked getting a little impatient.

"Well, he kinda told Kira and Yzak that me and you went on a date" Athrun said quickly the closed his eyes

"Great! So now almost everyone knows!" Cagalli shouted hitting her forehead with her hand.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked looking at her.

"Mir knows to, and even though I told her not to tell the other girls, she probably will." Cagalli explained then let out a large sigh

"So, it's not a secret now?" Athrun asked sitting down on the ground, Cagalli soon followed, sitting beside him.

"I guess not." Cagalli said quietly looking up at the ceiling. "Shame too, it was getting kind of fun acting like a secret agent." She added giving him a smirk.

He gave out a small chuckle "Ya, it was." He looked over at her "So, about Dearka's ball thing?"

"What about it?" Cagalli asked looking over at him and raising an eyebrow

"Got a date?"

TBC…

♥

WOOT, it's done! Ahaha, sorry if it was bad. Please review!


	14. Chapter 13

Wow, longest update ever. But it has been pretty hectic, my grad, my sisters grad, we had to make cars out of wood, and a time capsule. Well, its summer vacation, I felt so bad, I was 1 of the two girls that didn't start crying on the last day! Garr, I tried to update this at my lake, but the stupid computer wouldn't let me get it off my e-mail!

♥

It was the night of the ball, and Cagalli was sitting in front of the computer.

Suddenly Kira slammed open the door, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled at her.

Cagalli blinked a few times, and then answered. "I'm playing The Sims 2. Is there a problem with that?"

He gave a look as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes there is, and it's nine words. The ball is in fifteen minutes, and you not dressed!"

Cagalli just shook her head and looked at him "for one," she started, holding up one finger, "if getting ready in a small amount of time was an Olympic event, I would always win gold."

She got up and stood right in front of him, "And two," She put up another finger, "'The ball is in fifteen minutes, and you not dressed' is ten words, not nine."

She brushed past him and went to her room, leaving Kira behind counting on his fingers, looking rather confused.

"Well, I hate wearing it, but at least it looks ok.' She said staring at herself in the mirror. "Now it's time for a torture almost worse than wearing a dress."

She walked over to her mother's bathroom and pulled open a drawer.

"Makeup"

"Where is she!" Kira said as he passed back and forth at the bottom of the stairs, while Athrun and Lacus just sat and watched him.

"Calm down Kira, you're gonna make a hole in the floor man!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Yes Kira," Lacus said in a soothing voice as she walked up to her boyfriend, preventing him to walk anymore. "I'm sure she'll only be a few minutes more."

"No need far a few minutes." voice came from the top of the stairs. "I'm here"

They all looked up to see Cagalli, fully dressed in her dress, some jewelry, a touch of makeup, and sandals.

"Cagalli you look amazing!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Wow, you actually pulled it off." Kira said in a slightly annoyed tone, while Athrun just stayed silent.

'Wow,' he thought, 'she's pretty without a dress on, but with one she's beautiful'

"Well, are we gonna go or just stand here?" Cagalli asked, now heading towards the door.

"Right, let's go" announced Kira as the four teenagers headed out the door and to the car.

"Wow Cagalli! You clean up pretty good!" Dearka said in a mocking tone at the four walked into the hall (or whatever thingy it was in, and I'm too lazy to try to come up with how it looks, so let your imaginations soar!)

"Ha Ha, very funny" Cagalli said with a slight glare. "Where's Yzak, Shiho, and Mir?"

"There over there" Dearka told them as he pointed to the other side of the room to a small table, were indeed their friends sat, looking quite bored.

"Ok, thank." Replied Lacus as they walked over to the table.

"Hey guys" Mir greeted in a nonchalant voice as the four approached the table.

"Wow, I've never heard a more enthusiastic greeting in my life!" Athrun said sarcastically

"Well can you blame her? Listen to the kind of music their playing here!" Shiho exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air, and then rested her head on the table.

"I agree, it is boring." Said Cagalli, "but I think we can fix that."

"Really? How" Asked Yzak.

"Simple really, Shiho do you have your Ipod?" Cagalli asked her friend. "Ya, why?" answered Shiho."

"Great, Yzak, go get me that radio in Dearkas room, then meet me Athrun by the speakers."

"Will do" Yzak answered, giving a mock salute, and then running off the get the radio.

"Why do you need me?" Athrun asked, slightly confused.

"You're good with electronical stuff right?" She asked him.

"Best at my school" Athrun said proudly.

"Perfect!" Cagalli said excitedly. Grabbing Shihos Ipod, then Athruns wrist. "Let's go!" She said then ran off.

"So, why do you need this, Cagalli?" Yzak asked raising an eyebrow as he set the radio down next to her.

"We are gonna liven this party up," she whispered, "and don't talk so loud, we'll be caught."

Yzak simply rolled his eyes and told them he'd be at the table, then left them there.

"Can you hook that up to all the stereos?" she asked pointing at the radio and looking over at Athrun.

"Aye commander," he said giving her a salute "This agent can and will fill out the assignment!"

"Ok good" she said looking at him, "but Athrun, you're not James Bond."

"I can dream can't I" he said as he grabbed the radio and went off to hook it up as Cagalli followed.

-5 minutes later-

"And…. Done!" Athrun announced proudly.

"Good job Athrun!" Cagalli said giving him a cheeky smile, "Now the last step."

She then took out Shihos Ipod, changed the radio station on the radio, then put the Ipod on the radio and turned the power on as a Fallout Boy song came through the speakers.

"How is it doing that?" Athrun asked.

"The Itrip (AN: I'm pretty sure it's called that) you just turn the radio to a certain station and you can play the Ipod through the stereo."

"Nice, now lets go back to the table." Athrun said, helping the blonde up off the floor.

They quickly made their way back to the table and sat down.

"You did it!" Shiho exclaimed, "You rock"

"Ahhhh, my ears no longer ring!" Mir said jokingly.

They all talked and laughed for a few minutes, then a slow song came on.

"Would you like to dace, Cagalli?" Athrun asked the blonde as he offered his hand.

"Uhhh, sure." Cagalli said, while she slightly blushed.

She stood up then walked over to the dance floor with Athrun.

♥

And there it is. Again I am sorry that it was so late!

Please review!

The Jackle


	15. Chapter 14

Oh my gosh, you guys must have thought I was dead….. Well I'm not, just busy and very very lazy. I'm started high school, its not as mush work as I though, and I only hate one of my teachers!! Maybe now ill be able to have some better grammar.

♥

"_Would you like to dance, Cagalli?" Athrun asked the blonde as he offered his hand._

"_Uhhh, sure." Cagalli said, while she slightly blushed._

_She stood up then walked over to the dance floor with Athrun._

Cagalli and Athrun danced for a good 10 minutes before they got interrupted.

"May I cut in?" came a voice from behind Athrun as he felt a tap lightly on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was, only to find a man wearing a masquerade mask. (No, it's not Raw Le Creuset, if that's how you spell it.)

"Sure" Athrun said hesitantly as he let go of Cagalli and started to walk back to the table, watching the man from the corner of his eye.

When Athrun let go of the blonde she was confused for a second before she finally released the other man now standing in front of her.

"Hello miss, you are looking lovely tonight," he gave her smile and offered her his hand "If I may"

Cagalli slowly took his hand. Something about this guy just didn't seem right, he gave her the creeps.

As they started to dance Cagalli examined him closely, but she just could seem to make out a clear picture of his face. Along with his mask he wore a hat which covered most of his hair, and with the lights dimmed, she couldn't make out the color of it or his eyes.

"Hey Athrun, who's that guy Cagallis dancing with?" Shiho asked as Athrun sat down beside her at their table. "And why in the world is he wearing a mask?"

"I have no clue" Athrun told her as he let out a sigh, "But something about his off, he seems …… sketchy" (Joke in my class last year)

"What do you mean sketchy?" Kira asked, his brotherly instincts kicking in. "And why did you let him dance with my sister?"

"What was I suppose to say to him when he asked me to dance her? Sorry, I won't allow you, a total stranger I know nothing about, to dance with her because you seem questionable to me?" Athrun shot back at Kira, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! That's **exactly** what you say!" Kira said, waving his arms in the air.

"And how would that make me look?" Athrun asked.

"I don't care, but it would make the guy go away I bet!" Kira said as he picked up his drink to take a sip.

"I must say, that dress makes you look ravishing." The man told Cagalli, who was getting more and more uncomfortable, be the second.

"Uhhh, thanks" Cagalli said, uncertain of her words 'ATHRUN YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH THIS GUY?!'

Soon the song ended, well to Cagalli it seemed like an eternity, and the man finally let go of the poor blonde.

"I cant thank you enough for letting me dance with you" The man said to her as he bowed and kissed her hand, then put his mouth beside Cagalli's ear.

"Until we meet again" He whispered quietly "My sweet _Golden Orb_" (Note: Golden orb was her chat room name, chapter 2)

The man the walked away and out of sight leaving the poor blonde confused and nervous. She just stood there until Shiho Mir and Lacus got up to come see her.

"My goodness Cagalli, what's wrong?" Lacus asked, her voice full of concern for one of her oldest friends.

"Yeah Cagalli, your really pale, do you feel okay?" Shiho asked noticing the blonde girls white skin.

"Mir, we have a big problem" Cagalli said, her voice was starting to shake slightly.

"What is it?" Mir asked, confused to why she had only said to her that they had a problem, and not to Lacus and Shiho.

"Not here, bathroom, now, all of you" she told them as she quickly spun around and walked swiftly away form them. (Yes, the bathroom, the ultimate destination for all girls!)

"Whoa, slow down!" Shiho called after the blonde as they made their way to the bathroom.

"Where the hell are they going?!" exclaimed Yzak, as he sat at the table with the other guys.

"Looks like the bathroom." Athrun said, as he watched the four girls slip out of the room.

"Why do girls always have to go together?" Dearka asked.

"That is a question no man can ever answer." Said Kira, as he let out a sigh. (The guys in my class would always ask my science teacher why girls went to the bathroom in groups, and we all just laughed)

"Ok, what's the big deal?!!" Mir said out in between gasps of air, man Cagalli could run fast. "And what are you doing?"

"Checking." Cagalli said as she looked into all the stalls. (Ok I just remembered they're at Dearka's house, but he's loaded in this story, so he can afford a bathroom with stalls, plus it goes with the scene.)

"Ok, well you know that thing I showed you?" Cagalli asked her friend, but only received a confused look. "You know… the e-mail?"

"What e-mail? Why dose only Mir know? How long has she know?" Shiho asked, confused and slightly frustrated.

"Well, I've been getting these creepy love e-mails from this guy; he's from a chat room I think. I told Mir when we went out shopping." Cagalli tried to explain.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lacus asked, slightly hurt.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was a huge deal, but it is!" Cagalli exclaimed, waving her arms in the air" It was him!!!"

"Who was who?" asked Lacus.

"That guy I was dancing with!! It was the creepy dude from the e-mails!! At least I'm pretty sure it was, he called me by the name he used in the first e-mail!" Cagalli nearly shouted.

"Whoa, hold on, what! Seriously, you have to be joking! That couldn't have been him, are you sure your not just paranoid?" Mira asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm sure, and I want to go home… **now**" Cagalli told them, starting to shake.

"Whoa, okay, we'll take you home, just calm down Cagalli." Shiho told her friend, getting really concerned.

"Yeah, and how about we stay over at your house tonight, is that okay?" Asked Mir, moving over to where the blonde was standing.

"Sounds perfect… thanks guys." Cagalli said, relived that she wouldn't be alone for the rest of the night. "But are you sure you guys want to leave Dearka's party, won't he be mad?"

"Nah, I'll just tell Dearka what I always tell him when I don't want to go out with him." Mir told them with a smirk.

"What do you tell him to make him leave you alone; he is very persistent most of the time." Lacus asked

"I tell him" Mir said, her smirk growing bigger "That I have "lady" issues; it makes him back off big time."

With that the four friends left the washroom, laughing their heads off.

"Finally! What have you all been doing! Honestly, what do you do when you go into the washroom?" Yzak exclaimed when the girls finally reached the table.

"Oh shut up" Shiho snapped back at him, "We're gonna go back to Cagalli's."

"What why!" Dearka exclaimed, looking like a puppy that had just been kicked. "You can't just leave you know!"

"Dearka…" Mir said in a warning tone as she walked up to him and started to whisper something into his ear so that only he could hear. A few seconds later most of the blood was gone from the blondes face and he looked like he had just been told he had a horrible disease.

"Well, have a good time!" Dearka said in a high nervous voice as he walked them to the coat check and out the door.

"We'll, we have the whole house to ourselves for most of the night" Cagalli said as they walked into the parking lot. "You know what that means" She asked smirking at them.

"SIFL AND OLLY!!!" they all yelled at the same time.

♥

Sorry again for not updating in a LOOOONG time. I tried to make this one a little longer. Oh yeah, Silf and Olly were a 90's TV show on MTV, they were sock puppets and they sung and did interviews, they are so funny, I might put some of the stuff up next chapter.

Please Review

The Jackle


	16. Chapter 15

I know I'm a horrible person and writer for not posting this up in such a long time. I don't know if it was laziness, lack of interest, writers block, or a combination of all. But I swear I will finish this fic if it kills me, so bear with me. Thanks to all those people who review!

Recap: Cagalli found out the weird guy she was dancing with was her creepy stalkerish e-mailer, she told the other girls about it and they left Dearka's party and went back to Cagalli's house.

♥

After making sure that every door and window were locked, all of the blinds were closed so no one could see in or out, and the alarm system was on, Cagalli finally started to feel a little better.

Shiho, Lacus, Mir and herself were all crowded around her laptop in the basement of the house.

"Wow, this guy is really creepy, are you sure that was really him you were dancing wiht?" Shiho asked after all the e-mails had been read.

"Not a doubt in my mind" Cagalli said taking a bite out of yet another Oreo.

Right now they had a big table with only the finest of foods: Oreos, two tubs of ice cream, one double fudge the other cookie dough, actual cookie dough, jelly bellies, an assortment of many different five cent candies, about 5 kinds of chips, lots of soda, and last but not least, a jumbo jar of maraschino cherries. But back to the story.

"Maybe this would be a good time to tell Kira..." Lacus offered, but quickly received three looks that told her she just said something crazy. "Maybe not"

Just at the moment Cagalli's cell phone rang, she quickly checked the caller ID.

"Well speak of the devil" she muttered as she flipped open her cell phone. "What do you want?"

"INTO THE HOUSE." Kira's voice suddenly blasted from the other end of the line. "I swear, have you not heard me kicking the door and ringing to doorbell for the past five minutes?!"

"So that's what that noise was." She replied while smirking into the phone "I thought my CD player was just acting weird"

"Very funny, now let us in! It's cold out here!" Kira exclaimed.

"Why don't you just use the hidden key?" Cagalli asked using the most innocent voice she could muster, while pulling out a small key from her pocket.

"I would, but you see the thing is, someone already took it!" Kira yelled at her, causing her to hold the phone a few more inches away from her head.

"What's with the accusing tone Kira?" by now it was getting really hard to not burst out laughing.

"I know you have it! Now let us in!" Kira, once again, yelled at her.

"Jeez Kira you don't have to be so loud. At this rate you'll bust my eardrums and wake the neighbors."

"Just let us in Cagalli!" Kira whined into the phone.

"Sorry, can't do that" Cagalli curtly replied

"Oh, and may I ask why?" This was really starting to bug him. "And did I already mention its FREEEZING!"

"Well you see, Mir, Lacus, Shiho and I are already alllllll the was downstairs" Cagalli told him and the gave a sigh, "And you should have know to wear a warmer jacket Kira"

"You can't be serious! Where are me and Athrun suppose to sleep?"

"You two can sleep in a box for all I care." she quickly said then snapped her phone shut.

"That wasn't very nice." Lacus said giving Cagalli a disapproving look.

"Yeah, but it was funny" Shiho said and stated to laugh, and was quickly joined by Mir

-Meanwhile out side-

"Hello? Hello? Cagalli? Cagalli?! CAGALLIIIIIIII!?" Kira screamed into his phone.

"Dude, I think she hung up already." Athrun said slowly, backing up a few feet from Kira. "But is she going to let us in?"

"No" Kira said in a deadpanned voice.

"The where are we suppose to sleep." Athrun asked while pulling up his sleeve to galce at his watch. "It' almost midnight"

"She said to sleep in a box for all she cared." Kira said looking shockingly calm; I mean the kid just had a tempura tantrum on the phone a minute ago.

"Great" Athrun said 'she's probably mad at me for letting that guy dance with her'

"What ever, if she wants to be like that fine, let's go back to Dearka's" Kira said as he started to walk back to the car. Athrun gave the house one last glace before turning to follow Kira.

-Back in the basement-

"This is too weird" Mir said "how did this guy find you"

"You should really tell someone, maybe the police" Shiho suggested.

"But I don't want to make a big deal out of this, much less let anyone else know" Cagalli said eating her 7th Oreo.

But just at that moment an all too familiar 'bing' came from the computer, signaling a new message.

"You don't think…" Mir trailed off.

"It couldn't be..." Lacus continued

"Go check it!" Shiho exclaimed giving Cagalli a slight push towards the laptop.

Hesitantly Cagalli made her was over to the computer and sat down. She quickly clicked open her e-mail.

"Oh my…"

_My Sweetest Cagalli_

_Dancing with you was like a dream_

_I cannot describe how beautiful you were_

_Right then I knew that you are the one_

_You are the one I will marry_

_Until we can dance again_

_I leave you with my memory_

_I am forever yours_

_My love_

"Um yeah, tomorrow we're gonna go to the police kay? Now excuse me, I'm going to go throw up." Cagalli then bolted to the wash room.

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "MY CASE ISNT VALIDE"?!" Cagalli screeched at the women at the police department.

"I mean, we can't arrest this guy." The women said, trying to be as polite as she could to the infuriated bland in front of her.

"Oh really?! Any why may I ask NOT!" she screamed at the women.

"Well for one, you don't know what he looks like, number two you don't have his name, and number three, we cannot track someone down from an e0mail, especially when it gives no information what so ever." The woman said in a matter of fact tone.

"But he's like stalking me! He knows where I live! He knows where I go!" Cagalli told her, trying to keep her anger under control as much as possible.

"I wish I could help you, I really do. But there is just no way of finding this man. If you get anymore information please come back. I'm the mean time stay in a group when you go out." The woman told her, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I understand, thank you for your time" Cagalli said in a disappointed voice as she turned away and started to walk back to her friends.

Cagalli then explained to them what the woman had told her.

"What are we going to do now?" Lacus asked in worried voice, her friend could be in serious danger with this guy out there.

"There's only one thing to do" Cagalli said quietly, keeping her head down.

"What are you thinking?" Shiho asked, she knew that Cagalli could come up with some good ideas, but then there were the ideas that always seemed to end in chaos.

"We have to get this guy to come out, even if it means having to meet him face to face." Cagalli said.

This idea defiantly seemed like one of the more disastrous ideas to Shiho.

♥

Oh snap! Ahaha, I thought that was a nice little way to end off the chapter. Again in sorry for the like… (Takes minute to count on fingers)..4 month (I'm not sure) update.

PLEASE REVIEW!

The Jackle


	17. Chapter 16

Stupid school, stupid science, stupid Phys Ed, stupid job, stupid alarm clocks, stupid cough. I Hate school! Sorry for the long update.

♥

"Are you sure about this Cagalli?" Mir asked in a worried tone, "Think it over for a minute. Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Not really," Cagalli replied quickly "but I do know what I'm getting myself out of."

Right now the three girls were once again in Cagalli's basement sitting around the laptop. But this time instead or reading the e-mails they were writing one.

"You seriously should not do this Cagalli, this is just crazy" Shiho said while reading what the blonde girl was typing to this guy.

"I agree with Shiho, maybe we should just wait this guy out, he'll probably go away after a while" Lacus offered.

"You guys are the ones that are crazy if you think this guy is going to leave me alone" the blonde girl told them as she typed away on her computer. "This guy wants to marry me you guys! He probably already know where I live, he is not just gonna go away."

"There" the blonde girl announced proudly as she stopped typing a few seconds later. "You picked the wrong girl to stalk buddy"

And with that there was a little 'bing' signaling that the e-mail had been sent.

-Somewhere on the outskirts of town-

'bing'

"Hmmm, what's this" a man said getting up off his bed and slowly walking over to his computer. He gave a small smile when he saw what it was.

_To my dear Romeo_

_Thank you for all of your amazing letters_

_Reading them has been the highlight of my summer_

_And dancing with you last night was amazing_

_I just have to see you again_

_I cannot stand to be apart from you for this long again_

_Every minute you are not with me is torture_

_When can I see you again?_

_Love, your Golden Orb_

(You guys have no idea how fun it is to write these letters, they are just so weird, I love it!)

"Finally" the man said as he quickly sat down and began to type (YES! I get to write another one!!)

"Do not worry my dear Cagalli, soon we will be together and nothing will split us apart" he said in a loving voice.

"Especially not that blue haired pretty boy that has been hanging around you" his voice was now dark and sinister "I will make sure that he will never again come between us."

-Back to Cagalli-

'bing'

"Wow, that was fast" Mir said, sounding a bit frightened.

"He probably just sits around his computer all day writing those e-mail to you" Shiho laughed. "Wait, that's not funny…"

"Hurry! Open it!" Lacus said in a slightly excited voice.

But just as she was about to…

'RIIIING'

Cagalli quickly took out her phone and looked at it. "Uh oh"

"Hello darling baby brother!" Cagalli exclaimed in the sweetest voice she could muster up.

"Don't you dare give me that" Kira sounded really angry, and a little sleep deprived "Let. Us. In… NOW!"

"Sure I would love to!" Cagalli exclaimed and quickly shut her phone and ran upstairs to the front door, all the while chanting "He's gonna kill me. He's gonna KILL me!"

The front door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Kira and Athrun.

"Wow, what happened to you two last night," Cagalli said in a slightly worried tone "you didn't actually sleep in a box did you?"

"Worse, we went to Dearka's" Kira told her in a deadpanned voice and he sluggishly walked into the house.

"So much Halo, he wouldn't let us go to sleep! We just kept on playing and playing!" Athrun said. (That's what halo dose to you people! But the only reason I play when I'm with someone that has it is you can talk to other people XD )

"Really, what was such a big deal that you couldn't let us come in last night?" Kira yelled from his bedroom, which as soon as he walked in the door he had headed to.

"It's a secret" Cagalli yelled back at him with a smirk on her face. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to see Athrun still standing there.

"What's wrong Athrun?" Cagalli asked the blue haired boy.

"I just wanted to say sorry for handing you over to that guy last night, I should have asked you if you had wanted to dance with him" he apologized, tipping his head down a little.

"Don't worry about it." Cagalli said in a sweet voice. "I'm just glad I got to dance with you."

Athrun looked up and Cagalli and opened his mouth to say something when...

"Cagaliiii! Aren't you forgetting about something? You know, down here?" Shiho yelled from the room down in the basement.

"Opps, sorry Athrun. I'll talk to you later, ok?" Cagalli told him quickly as she spun around and ran back down the stairs.

"Ok…" Athrun said quietly, confused as to what could make her rush away like that.

'Oh well I guess I'll just ask her tomorrow,' he thought to himself while walking up the stairs and into his little room, 'now I can finally sleep!'

-Basement-

"Hurry! Open it up!" Shiho said impatiently.

"Ok ok, give me a second" Cagalli said while opening up her e-mail and reading it out loud to her friends.

I knew that you felt the same as I do

You are my Hermia and I am your Lysander,

And I will not our Demetrius ruin our love.

I too cannot stand to be away from you much longer

Let us meet tomorrow night at 9.

At the park near the fountain

Then we can finally be together

Until then my dear Hermia, I bid you a due.

"Ummm" Cagalli said reading over the letter again "can someone please translate this Hermia and what's his name stuff for me?"

"They are characters from Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Nights Dream'" Lacus told them "Hermia and Lysander are lovers, but Hermia's father wants her to marry Demetrius. Hermia hates Demetrius, and since she is forbidden to marry Lysander they plan to run away together."

"Ok, so I get how he might think that we are Lysander and Hermia, but who's Demetrius?" Cagalli asked.

"Maybe it's just everything and everyone in general, like it's you two against the world." Shiho suggested.

"You know this guy would be really sweet and romantic, if he weren't a complete psychopath" Mir said bluntly.

"Agreed" Cagalli Shiho and Lacus all said together.

"I'll just send the reply," Cagalli said while typing, "and I have got myself a date!"

She smirked and hit the send button.

♥

Ahahaha, yes, I am reading a midsummer nights dream in ELA right now, I just couldn't resist. Sorry for such a long update. Man I'm bad at this!

PLEASE REVIEW!

The Jackle


	18. Chapter 17

I feel like such a lazy person after I don't update for a long time!! I'm so sorry you guys, but at least all my finals are over and done with. Sorry it's short; I wanted to get it up before I headed off for Calgary!

♥

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW"

Cagalli shot up in her bed. The scream had practically given her a heart attack, and it woke her up at - she looked over at her alarm clock - 8:30!!!! EIGHT THIRTY IN THE MORNING!!!! Someone was going to die for this. And it just so happened that that certain someone was going to be her brunette little brother.

Cagalli stood up out of bed, put in her slippers, and walked out of the room.

"Kira! You better have a good reason for making so much noise this early!" Cagalli yelled while she walked down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom she saw an unexpected sight. Athrun was holding a rather large box and Kira was on the foot holding his foot.

"Sorry, Cagalli." Athrun said as he gave her an apologetic look, "Kira was just helping me move my stuff to the truck and he dropped a box on his foot."

"Oh ok," Cagalli said then turned around and headed for the kitchen. But suddenly a though stuck her. She whipped around to look at Athrun "What do you mean 'move your stuff'?"

"Oh, I'm moving in to my apartment" Athrun said, trying to explain the situation to the blonde girl, but unfortunately for Athrun, Cagalli was still half asleep.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked a very shocked expression on her face.

"You didn't think he was gonna stay with us forever, did you?" Kira said, still on the sitting on the floor, nursing his poor foot. "I told you when he first came here this was only for a while."

"Yah, the workers originally said it would only take a week to fix my place, but I guess that old apartment was in bad shape." Athrun said with a slight chuckle.

"Why?" Cagalli asked

"Well… it was old" Athrun answered.

"Why?"

"It was made a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Some one needed a place to live."

"Why?"

"So they wouldn't be living on the streets."

"Why?"

"Because they would have a home to live in."

"Why?"

"Because that apartment was made."

"Why?"

"Because they needed a place to live."

"Umm guys," Kira said, STILL on the floor, nursing his foot, "Not that this isn't amusing and all to watch, but you're going in a circle, and I'm afraid that if I don't stop you now, it will never end!!!"

Athrun and Cagalli both looked at each other, then back at Kira. Then, in unison, they said…

"Why?"

"ARRRRRRGGG" Kira shouted "Shut up and start moving this stuff!"

Then the angry brunette quickly stood up, picked up a big box and….

"OWWOWOWOWOWOWOOW!!! MY FOOOT!!!!!"

---

One hour, 15 boxes, 3 stubbed toes, 5 pained scream of agony (from Kira of course), 4 bandages, and 7 fights later Athrun was all packed up and ready to go. But just as he was about to get into the truck he suddenly remembered what he tried to do yesterday.

"Hey, Cagalli" Athrun yelled to the blonde that ws just about to enter the house. "Come here for a minutes."

She gave him a confused look but did as asked and jogged over to the boy.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Well, umm" Athrun said, trying his best to keep his voice low enough for his best friend, who happened to be standing not so far away, not to hear. "I was wondering if you wanted to do some thing tonight?"

Cagalli was happy, to say the least. With all the crazy stalker stuff going on hanging ouy with someone who she knew, not to mention liked, would be great. But wait, that reminded her that she already had a date. Damn, as if waking up and 8:30 wasn't bad enough.

"I would love to Athrun…" Cagalli said, suddenly quite interest with the grass. Hey look! There was an ant down there too!

"But…" He added for her, his face suddenly falling.

"I already have…. plans for tonight." She said, holy!! Now there was a lady bug down there as well!

"Oh, I see, that's ok" The boy responded, trying to put on a happy face.

Cagalli's head suddenly shot up, completely forgetting about the bugs. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Sure!" Athrun's face regaining its smile. "I'll pick you up at 7:30"

"Sounds great." Cagalli smiled back at him and he started to make his way to the truck. "I'll see you later"

"Bye Cagalli, Kira!" The boy waved at the twins then pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

"So" A sudden voice came from behind Cagalli, nearly giving her yet another heart attack. "What were you two talking about?"

"That none of your business!" Cagalli yelled as she spun around to face her brother.

"Oh really now, what could you two possibly be talking about that I, you one and only, dearest baby brother, can not know about?" Kira asked, making the most innocent and sweet face he could muster up.

"You're so annoying" Cagalli quickly turned around and started walking to the house but suddenly stopped. "That reminds me"

Kira did not have a good feeling right now. You see, Cagalli wasn't the type to really remember things, at least not good thing. This girl could hold a grudge. For instance, in the fourth grade a boy named Bruce Michel's threw a tiny glue stick at her. To this day that boy cowers when he sees the blonde girl.

"Do you realize exactly how EARLY I was woken up this morning, due so a certain SOMEONE screaming like a little girl?"

"Ehehehe…" Kira was looking very nervous right now. "It wasn't THAT early"

Oh no, wrong move.

"NOOO CAGAAALLI!!! DON'T!!!"

♥

Don't worry; no Kira's were harmed in the making of this story! Ahaha, tell me what you think!!

PLEASE REVIEW!

The Jackle


	19. Chapter 18

Oh my gosh you guys, you'll never believe it… I'm not dead

Oh my gosh you guys, you'll never believe it… I'm not dead!! Ya, I know, hard to believe, what with me not updating for A YEAR and all. Seriously there is something wrong with me. Thank you to all you who still read and support this story. I know I suck big time.

" I really don't think you should be doing this" lacus said in a concernec voice as she sat on the blondes bed. "This is way to dangerous Cagalli!"

right now the four friends were in Cagalli's room, scheming. Well, it was more like agalli was scheming while her three friends were trying to talk her out of the entire thing.

"Agreed, this is just plain idiotic." Shiho said while Mir could only nod her head in agreement.

"I don't care!" the blonde replied stubbornly "I just want this entire thing to be over and done with, to go back to life before someone because obsessed with me. Besides, it'll be easy. I'll go, tell him off, then if he refuses to be resused I'll threaten him then possible beat him up."

"ya, but what if he's not the 'I see you through your window while I'm standing on a tree outside' (LOVE she's the Man) kind of guy. What if he's the 'I'm gonna break into your house and tie you up while you sleep then kidnap you kind of guy...creeper…stalker, what ever ou want to call him" Mir gave a little shudder.

"At least let us tell the guys Cagalli." Lacus pleaded "and we could all follow you so if things get out of hand or dangerous we could come and help you"

It was really the best plan, and all four girls knew it. But a certain blonde was just too stubborn to admit she couldn't handle the situation by herself. And she wouldn't be able to live with Kira if she admitted to him he was right about chat rooms. She knew she was acting stupid, but at the moment she just didn't care.

"I just can't do that Lacus." She said shaking her head "I can't let Kira, or any of the other guys for that matter, know about this. Knowing him he would probably go berserk and do heaven knows what."

"But Cagalli!" All three plead, hoping that their friend would come to see things logically before something really bad happened.

"NO. And that's final!" She replied in a hard voice, shooting her three friends a look that told them there would be no further arguments. She glanced at her clock and let out a sigh. "It's almost time to leave."

The blonde walked over to her closet and threw on a sweater then turned to face her friends.

"I'll be fine. And remember," she said in a serious voice turning to Lacus "no telling Kira." She turned too Miriallia "No telling Dearka," She turned to Shiho "and no telling Yzak."

"Got it?" she asked sharply.

"Yes ma'am." Shiho said giving Cagalli a mock salute. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Good." Cagalli said heading to the door. "See you guys later, I promise." She tried to give the three girls a reassuring smile, but it was weak. At that point the girls were ready to tie up their friend to keep her in the house.

"Bye." All three said weakly.

When they heard the front door close shut Shiho turned to the two remaining girls with a seemingly innocent look an her face.

"So… She said we can't call the guys, then she clarified them as Kira Dearka and Yzak, But did either of you notice that she didn't forbid us from calling say… Athrun?" Shiho asked trying to repress a smirk.

The girls stood there and stared at each other with blank looks for five seconds before all digging for their cell phones

"That should be the last of it" Athrun murmured to himself finally looking around his new apartment. It was nothing fancy, but it was spacious, and far away from his father.

'It's nice, but it was better staying with company' He thought to himself as he sat down on his sofa. He was about to pick up his book when his cell phone went off. He picked it up and looked to see who was calling.

"I wonder what Shiho wants?" He muttered before flipping his phone open.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Athrun!" Three anxious and very loud, feminine voices shouted from the other end, causing Athrun to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Yes?" he answered, keeping the phone a little ways away from his ear.

"We need you help!" Shouted what sounded like Mir.

After a brief explanation of Cagalli's situation Athrun came to three conclusions. The first being that this was a horrible prank that they wanted to play on the new guy. The second was that this was just a nightmare, one that he would wake up from any moment and then laugh about it.

Or, the girl he likes was stubborn and proud to the point it put her in danger.

Athrun sat there, thinking over these options in his head before replying.

"She is really quite stubborn isn't she?"

'Ok, you can do this Cagalli, it's probablyjust some wimpy nerd, you can take him! I couldn't see him proberly at the dance, it was dark." She mentally cheered to herself as she walked down the sidewalk.

At the moment she was only a few blocks away from the park. In only a matter of minutes she would be there, and have to face this man.

'Who am I kidding, this is by far the single most irrational, irresponsible, STUPIDEST thing I've ever ever ever, dared to do in the entire 17 years of my existence!' By the end of the rant she was yelling it outloud and mentally hitting herself. "I really should call Kira" she whispered to herself.

"NO!" She shouted out loud, then quickly covered her mouth as she say a life in window go on. She did quick scan to see what street she was on. It was the street right before she would get to the park.

"Maybe another lap or five round the block and I'll be ready." She quietly whipserd to herself.

"So what's the plan?" Athrun said in a rushed tone as he grabbed a jacket from his front closet and looked for his shoes, pressing the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Ok their meeting at the park over by Smith street, and their suppose to be meeting in like 5 minutes." Lacuse said quickly to Athrun who was now looking for keys.

"But what am I suppose to do when I get there?" Athrun asked heading out the door of his apartment.

"Beat him up, tell him off, I don't care!" Shiho yelled into the phone. " Just bring Cagalli home safe!"

Next chapter will most likely be the end. Again I feel horrible for not updating in forever! I was stuck by inspiration for an Inuyasha one shot, then I realised how long it was since I updated this.

Review for a terrible updater?

The Jackle


End file.
